Water and Bees Don't Mix Either
by Shikamaru's Twin
Summary: Bridget has crashed on the rocks yet again, but harder than she has before. Her past keeps tormenting her in her dreams and she's not sure that she has anything to live for. She's drowning in her emotions, can anyone help? Bridget centric.


**I'm back and this is my Christmas present to all of you. In case you haven't noticed Bridget is my favorite sisterhood character and I love to write about her. I got the idea for this story right after I wrote Alcohol and Bees Don't Mix but I never wrote it until November and never uploaded it until today. Well this story is linked to We Are the Next Sisterhood which I will start re-writing soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. I do however own penguin pajama pants that say Ice Ice Baby and a cut toe... I don't know how on earth I cut it.**

"I've lost everything" Bridget Vreeland told herself as she stood in the ocean. The waves crashed against her fragile body and the tears that fell from her green eyes mixed with the salt water. Once large wave smacked against the blonde's body sending her under the water.

She emerged gasping for breath and facing the beach. Her eyes had to be deceiving her he couldn't be there "Eric" she choked out; once his name left her mouth he disappeared.

Eric was gone now; he had died on his way to the hospital to see her five years ago. She had lost the love of her life who else was left?

She had become closer to Perry since their teenage years but they still weren't close. It had been a year since she'd spoke to her father. Her mother had killed herself when Bridget and Perry were eleven, and Greta wasn't in the best of health. The only people left now were her friends.

Carmen wasn't even in town no she'd gone off on a book tour to promote her series of books based on the four girls. Tibby was out of town as well filming some documentary. Lena was busy with her art, taking care of Alexis, and her marriage to Kostas. Even with everything going on Lena made a it a point to check on her blonde friend when she got the chance.

She was a burden to her friends they couldn't live their lives because of her. She truly had nothing to live for… she'd become** Marley**.

When that thought crossed her mind Bridget began to cry even harder. "They were wrong," she sobbed "I don't have the strength she didn't have."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Bridget Vreeland shot up in her bed at those words and looked to her side. A miniature version of herself was latched onto her waist shaking as she cried. Was this some demon from her past haunting her? No, this girl had spoke in a voice that did not belong to Bridget herself.

The blonde woman looked at the figure once again and the realization that this was her daughter hit. "What's wrong Katie?" she asked and started to smooth the young girl's hair down. Instead of a giving a verbal response Katie began to cry even harder and shake.

"Sweetheart you have to calm down so you can tell mommy what's wrong" the woman said as she picked up the girl and held her in her arms.

"You *hiccup* weren't there *hiccup* anymore" Katie had calmed down somewhat but not enough to have a full conversation.

"Why wasn't I there" Bridget asked softly as she placed her chin on her daughters head and hummed in attempt to make her calmer.

"You died mommy" the five year-old said after a few minutes of struggling to find words.

Bridget stopped humming immediately and looked down at her little girl. It was like the death of her mother again, except this time Katie was Bridget and was even younger than she had been when she lost her mother.

"Don't worry baby, mommy's not going to leave you. I promise you that, I love you too much to let you be alone in the world" Bridget whispered and held her daughter even closer.

"Promise?" Katie asked and looked up with watery eyes. She really didn't want to lose her mom; her mom was all she had.

"I promise you" the woman said with a small smile before kissing her daughter's head and sitting her down on the bed.

"Okay mommy, good night, I love you" Katie said as she crawled under her mom's covers and fell asleep.

Bridget smiled to herself and lay down as well; she had her daughter to live for. She'd be damned if Katie had to grow up without her mother just as she had.

**So it's not the best but it's something right? Once again I do believe that Bridget is closer to Lena that Tibby and Carmen. Also to anyone who's curious about Eric's death it's stated here that he died on the way to the hospital to see Bridget five years ago. Well the rest of the story is he was killed by a drunk driver, he was in a wreck, on the way to see Bridget who had just given birth to Katie. Like it awesome! and review. Don't like it? Hit the back button :P.**


End file.
